crossover_crisisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossover Crisis 100th Episode Spectacular/Transcript
Intro (Episode begins with a Looney Tunes rings background then it writes That All Folks, After it Finishes Writing. Rias Gremory enters and sees he text she then glares at the text and moves the rings background. She then pushes "That's" and "All Folks" in between, she put a red "NOT" text with underline, and makes the word "That's Not All Folks" Rias than leaves and pulls the rings frame back as the intro plays.) (The WB Shield reading "W-N" zooms in as the text "Wiggler Network, Studios Inc." appear in the top and "Presents" (written in cursive) in the bottom (Rias lifts up the screen and shown on a red background with pink chess pieces laying on a text reading...) Text: "Starting CATHERINE TABER as Rias "The Demon King of the House of Gremory" Gremory in..." (Shows Office with a text reding Text: Created by: Regan Smith) (Shows a Desert background with the text reading "The CHASE Episode". "Chase" then gets moved and replaced with "Crossover Crisis") Bart (off-screen): Not on my watch! (Then "100th Episode" fliess in between "Crossover Crisis" and "Episode".) Rias (off-screen): You forget something! ("Spectacular" flies in the bottom making the episode's title) Rias' Mansion Human History (Space is shown) Text: A Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Time Ago... Text: In A Universe Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Far Away... Whew! Rias Gremory: In the Beginning, All was Peaceful and Quiet. Quite Dark, too. Oh, Once in a while, A star exploded (Star explodes) But Usually It was just a small one, Only a Million Miles or so in Diameter. (comets fly buy) Anyway, Nobody complained, Which was odd, Until you realized that there wasn't nobody around to complain. So for about 15 or 20 billion years,Things went along smoothly and pleasantly. Until One Day. Very Deep In a Sixth-rate galaxy galaxy called the milky way galaxy. (Camera zooms into the Milky Way Galaxy) Circling around a fourth-rate star called the sun, (Camera zoom pasts the sun) On a Tenth-Rate Planet, A Strange Creature Appeared. (Camera zooms into the Earth) A Strange creature called man. (Man Appears walking and looks around.) Caveman: I'll Take It. Rias Gremory: And So Neanderthal person quickly invented the first chase, (A caveman chases an raptor) An the first competition, (A caveman chases another caveman) and the first love, (A caveman drags an cave-woman) and the first woman's lib. (A cave woman drags an caveman) (two cave people shown one resembling Bobby, and one resembling Lori) Rias Gremory: And the first domesticity and the first boredom. Caveman Bobby: (yawning) Caveman Lori: (Clicking tongue) (An drawing on the cave wall is seen) Rias Gremory: And so, Neanderthal persons, In order to alleviate boredom, Invented the first graffiti. Caveman Lori: What's on the wall tonight dear? Caveman Bobby: Same old stuff. Westerns, Sitcoms, Soaps. (The two cave-people then turn) Rias Gremory: As So, The Invention of Boredom, Led to the invention of moving pictures. (The two cave-people kept turning until the see a moving picture of caveman chasing an elephant with a spear) Rias Gremory: But after about 25,000 years of this, and having developed severe cricks in the necks, (Shows two people resembling Edward Elric and Wriny Rockfeld wearing 1920s clothing in a movie theater) Man and women became bored again, even with all those brilliant, ultramodern, innovative ideas, Lie the first motion-pictures cameras. Edward: I'm kind of tired of documentaries. Wirny: Frankly, I wouldn't mind a few laughs myself. (Shows many clips of many movies) Rias Gremory: And So, It came to pass that comedy was invented, and comedy begat pratfalss, and custard pies, and double takes. But most of all, comedy begat chases. and chases began chases and chases and chases and chases, Until the mind boggled us. (shows the present day) Rias Gremory: And then one day, Another Strange and historical creature appeared. Me! (Shows Issei waking up naked) Issei Hyodo: Uh wheres my clothing? (He looks in the bed to see Rias naked, causing Issei to scream) Rias Gremory: (in-story) Good morning Issei (The History end here) Ending Credits (The Looney Tunes rings background appears then it writes That All Folks, before it went to "folks", Rias comes back and glares at the title) Rias Gremory: Yes! (the " gets shocked and underwrites itself) Rias Gremory: Well? ("That's not quite all folks" is written) Rias Gremory: (to the viewers) Well, After all. Credits! Where credit is due. (pulls down the screen as the end credits rolls) (After the end credits is finished rolling. We cut back to the Looney Tunes rings background the WN Shield zooms in with Rias is shown siting on top of it.) Rias Gremory: Eat your Heart out, Mel Blanc! (winks) (The shield zooms out as the text 'That's really all folks!" Appears. The screen fades out) (Closing Logos)